LAS CRÓNICAS DE GEHENA Libro Uno - Los Tres Dragones del fin
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Un mundo regido por la magia, los digimon y humanos tienen que vivir juntos enfrentando la vida misma; cuando el sello se rompa uno de los ángeles caídos despertará para causar destrucción inimaginable. Junto con su despertar los tres dragones del fin aparecerán en los cielos, dos sirviendo a sus amos y el otro en cadenas mientras espera ser liberado.
1. El Sello Roto

**CRÓNICAS DE GEHENA**

**Libro Uno: Los Tres Dragones del fin.**

**Capítulo I-El sello roto  
**

Un enorme desierto se levanta bajo un cielo gris por el cual no pasaba ningún rayo de sol, cualquiera que entrara en estos dominios sólo le esperaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa; el pan de todos los días eran los gritos de sufrimiento de las víctimas que cobraba este lugar, un pasaje desolador sin igual. Incluso se podría decir que el lugar era extrañamente silencioso y apagado, sin embargo, dos personajes que no cuadraban con el diseño del lugar, eran humanos que llevaban una bata blanca con capucha, ellos eran los guardias de un templo, el templo en si era sencillo a simple vista.

El templo era del estilo egipcio las cuales tenían una entrada bloqueada por dos puertas, en estas puertas estaban gravado un símbolo que infundía miedo y representaba el poder, era conocido por todos como **Digital Hazard, **aunque recibía otros nombres, uno resaltaba sobre todos los demás, **Caos. **Este emblema representó alguna vez una fuerza que intento destruir todos los mundos y fue sellado por un ángel de la luz muy poderoso, desde ese entonces fueron colocados guardias que cuidarían de que el sello no se rompiera.

- No se que seguimos haciendo en este lugar, el nunca despertará - decía uno de ellos, su nombre es Lyon, era joven y para cualquier joven vigilar una tumba era extremadamente aburrido.

- Lyon, no podemos dejar esta ubicación, si no ha despertado es por el trabajo que nosotros hacemos- le reprendía el mayor, su maestro Mariam.

Lyon: pero maestro, no sería mas divertido si él despertará y nosotros lo enfrentáramos y luego lo derrotamos

Mariam: no llamemos a los malos augurios, ni con todo el entrenamiento seriamos rivales para él.

Lyon: hablando en serio, ¿Realmente fue tan poderoso?.

Mariam: si, tanto así es que su sello debe reforzarse cada cierto tiempo.

Fuera del conocimiento de los guardias, el templo era de un gran tamaño aunque fuera muy simple por fuera, se extendía por el subterráneo del lugar teniendo pasillos y habitaciones por do quier; en la habitación principal era reconocible porque poseía el símbolo del caos gravado en la puerta, dentro de ella una gran estatua se erguía orgullosamente, un enorme dragón que era la encarnación del mismo poder.

Otra cosa notable en ese cuarto era un sarcófago de cristal, en el cual dormía un cuerpo de apariencia humana, lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, ambos eran de color castaño pero de un momento a otro cambian, uno de ellos se torna rojo con el peligro digital en su pupila mientras en el otro se toma un color azul celeste con pupila negra, es en ese mismo instante su prisión de cristal comienza a quebrarse llegando al punto de romperse en pedazos.

0000000

Era un espacio vació que de vez en cuando eran vistos relojes cuyas manecillas se movían, en ese extraño lugar se encontraba un sujeto de túnica negra que ocultaba su rostro con una capucha la cual tenía adornos dorados, en su mano sujetaba un báculo que el punto levitaba un orbe de color azul, el cual era rodeado por extremidades que salían del cuerpo del báculo, que por cierto era color dorado.

- ya llegó el momento para despertar, ¿cierto?- la figura empezaba un diálogo con sigo mismo.

-me pregunto de quien te vengaras primero- parecía referirse a cierta persona la cual poseía resentimientos

- ¿ Destruirás el árbol de la vida?¿Cómo lo intentaste hace tiempo?-

- todos temblaran, eso es seguro, mi querido ángel de la destrucción-

Este sujeto sabía lo que acontecía en estos momentos, un gran mal regresaba, bueno, era algo interesante de alguna manera; él sólo era un observador que viajaba en las dimensiones, algunas eran destruidas por él, otras sólo interfería en los acontecimientos y otras eran afortunadas de nunca conocer su presencia. Aquel sujeto esperaba mientras detrás de él se manifestaba una gran criatura de proporciones colosales.

0000000

Hay muy pocos seres sensibles a ciertos acontecimientos, uno de ellos permanecía en un castillo de cristal en un balcón mirando el exterior.

- Sabía que no se te podía retener para toda la eternidad - decía el muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

-Mi señor, el sello a comenzado a romperse- hablaba uno de sus siervos el cual permanecía inclinado.

- lo se, ese sello no lo pudo seguir conteniendo -

El siervo siguió hablándole a su señor.

- le recomiendo un ataque preventivo... -

Más fue interrumpido por este.

- eso no! Sería mandar corderos para sacrificio además mi hermano es muy poderoso, sólo nos queda esperar como sera sus movimientos -

El sirviente sólo le quedo bajar la cabeza, con un ademán de su mano el que permanecía arrodillado se marchó del lugar, dejando al joven de cabellos rubios en soledad, aquel muchacho vestía atuendos blancos, poseía un faldón corto que tenía gravado un símbolo angelical, era **esperanza. **Seguía reflexionando, qué pasaría cuando se viera con él, era una de sus muchas preguntas, su hermano espiritual se manifestaba finalmente después de milenios, este acontecimiento singular era algo a lo que nunca estuvo preparado más tenía que afrontarlo.

**Gehena **se agitaría nuevamente.

0000000

Los dos guardias se pusieron más alerta que nunca, la primera parte del sello se rompió de manera inesperada, los dos observaban fijamente las grandes puertas del templo.

Mariam: volveré a poner el sello de nuevo.

Moviendo sus manos creó un símbolo con estas, era un círculo con extrañas escrituras las cuales se impusieron sobre la enorme entrada, más el sello se rompió al instante.

- El sello, es insuficiente - decía el maestro

Lyon: ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

Mariam: rezar para que no logre derribar el resto del sello, sólo nos queda rezar.

Más los ruegos de ambos no serían escuchados por sus dioses, era el momento de su despertar y nadie se lo quitaría, nadie. Dentro de la recamara estaba de pie un joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, tenía camisa el cual no cubría hombros y brazos, de color blanco al igual que su pantalón que dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos, estaba descalzo, además en su espalda se extendía 10 alas negras y poseía un báculo dorado el cual carga en un extremo con pequeñas garras una esfera blanca el cual lleva gravado el símbolo del caos.

- ingenuos, ¿Acaso pensaron que podían retenerme para siempre? -

El ángel oscuro camino hasta la puerta de esa habitación, pero al momento de tocarla una descarga eléctrica impidió que pudiera abrirla.

- el sello es un poco complejo, pero nada que yo no pueda manejar -

Dichas estas palabras golpeo el piso con el báculo que llevaba en su mano, creando una ráfaga de viento impactó violentamente con esa puerta; en la mano que estaba libre brillaba el Digital Hazard con un color rojo, la intensidad del brillo aumentaba cada vez más y más hasta que la puerta sale disparada por los pasillos del templo, aquel ángel había destruido la segundo parte del sello, le quedaba la última parte; con una sonrisa confiada comenzó a caminar por los pasajes, cuyo destino era la gran puerta del templo.

Fuera de esa fortaleza un viento poderoso azotó los territorios lúgubres de Gehena, los guardias se mantenían firmes pues sabían que la segunda parte del sello había sido destruido.

Lyon: ya van dos, falta la última parte del sello ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.

Mariam: intentemos fortalecer esa última parte, quizás así ganemos tiempo.

Lyon: de acuerdo, manos a la obra.

Los dos colocaron sus manos al frente y recitaron un extraño conjuro, estaban colocando un conjuró de protección para detener el avance del Caos, aunque no resultara, tenían que ganar tiempo para que su señor lo percatara, tal vez el tendría el poder suficiente para hacer frente con ese ángel.

Mirando desde una colina se encontraba un muchacho de no más de 17 años, detrás de él un dragón infernal se levantaba gruñendo de manera ansiosa; el adolescente también tenía cabello y ojos castaños con dos alas demoníacas en su espalda y algunos atuendos de color azul; en cuanto a la gran bestia realmente se mostraba ansiosa.

- Veo que estas emocionado muchacho - comenzó a hablarle a su compañero, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido.

- Tranquilo, muy pronto será libre, si y su guardián también lo será- se podía decir que él también estaba emocionado, sería uno de los primeros seres que verían al ángel de la destrucción en persona después de mucho tiempo.

Con una sonrisa contuvo su respiración, mantuvo la mirada fija en esa dirección.

- vamos, que esperas, termina de romper el sello -

En cuanto al ángel caído ya se encontraba mirando el gran portón del templo que lo mantenía encerrado.

- ¿esta es la última defensa? - mostrando en su rostro una expresión de burla y algo de decepción.

Una llamarada sale de un costado para envolver al ángel pero este se defiende con su mano izquierda haciendo desaparecer las llamas con sólo estirarla, de las sombras se aproxima un lynxmon rugiendo de manera amenazadora al enemigo, este girando lentamente hacía el felino, quedando frente a frente.

- veamos cuales llamas son más fuertes, te parece - decía el muchacho sonriendo.

El digimon se le abalanzó para atacarlo, el muchacho poniendo su mano libre de nuevo al frente hizo un círculo mágico mientras la señal del caos se encendía nuevamente, el conjuro estaba compuesto por palabras extrañas que sólo el ángel las podía leer... "**Lampratus", **llamas de color verde salieron del hechizo el cual consumió a lynxmon haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar en tan sólo unos segundos.

El joven se ganó su titulo de ángel caído ya que pudo heredar el conocimiento de tres reyes demonio, ellos eran Belphemon, Leviamon, y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, el gran rey demonio Lucemon; las habilidades de los otros señores demonio se repartieron en otros dos ángeles oscuros, los cuales podía considerar compañeros. Uno de ellos obtuvo los poderes de Daemon y Lilithmon, mientras el otro se conformó con Beelzemon y Barbamon; los tres eran considerados los más poderosos en el reino de Gehena, hasta que él fue sellado los otros dos se ocultaron en las sombras.

Pero finalmente, en este día era el momento en que sería libre, si, no podía dar marcha atrás ahora; una vez más golpeo el piso con su báculo, el símbolo de su mano izquierda volvió a encenderse mientras sus ojos cambiaban por el azul en uno y en el otro con el color rojo con el digital hazard en él; la gran entrada comenzaba a derrumbarse y un terremoto desolador se desató en el reino oscuro, los guardias sabían que no duraría mucho más, ni aunque mantenieran el sello con su poder, era insuficiente.

El gran portón se rompió en pedazos, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra; ya era oficial, el sello se había roto por completo, la figura del ángel dio sus primeros pasos fuera de ese templo tan aborrecible ante la mirada incrédula de Lyon y Mariam.

- ustedes son las primeras personas que veo en mucho tiempo - dijo sonriendo a los guardias.

Mariam: la misma manifestación del Peligro Digital ha aparecido.

- entonces conocen la fuente de mis poderes, creo que saben quien soy -

Mariam: sólo vagas referencias al destructor, pero nada conciso.

Lyon: ¿Por qué no nos dices tu verdadero nombre?.

- Mi nombre no puede ser mencionado por labios impuros, tontos mortales; pero ustedes me pueden llamar **Abaddon.**-

Mariam: con que el ángel de la muerte y la destrucción Abaddon, un nombre muy apropiado para alguien como tú.

- ¿Por qué no se quitan de mi camino? Su deciden luchar elegirán la muerte como destino.

Lyon: lo siento si te decepcionamos, sin embargo, no nos detendremos ante un tirano.

Abaddon: como quieran.

Agitando sus diez alas negras, en un parpadeo se encontró al frente de los dos guardias para desatar uno de sus ataques "** Paraíso Perdido". **

Una gran cantidad de golpes fueron desatados contra el mayor a velocidad supersónica sin que pudiera defenderse, cuando se detuvo pensó que podría contraatacar en ese momento pero se equivocaba, una patada lo lanzo a las alturas; al momento de caer el Abaddon apareció a sus espaldas sosteniéndolo por las piernas y colocando las suyas debajo de sus hombros, ambos descendieron a gran rapidez impactando el suelo creando un temblor, el ángel oscuro se alejo del lugar mientras dejaba a un cadáver sin vida.

Lyon estaba aterrado ante el poder destructor que tenía su enemigo, sabía que era fuerte pero no tanto, era como si estuviera en presencia del mismo diablo.

- ¿Piensas morir como el viejo? - le preguntaba Abaddon.

Lyon: no! Pienso vengar la muerte de mi maestro.

El chico invocó a una bestia guardiana, la criatura era conocida como Pajiramon.

- ya veo, eres un sirviente del gran fénix ¿Él les encomendó la tarea de vigilar mi tumba? -

Lyon: basta de hablar, Pajiramon, ataca.

Fiel a las órdenes de su amo, el deva atacó al ángel caído, este con un movimiento de su báculo dibujó en los aires el símbolo del Digital Hazard, como si fuera un portal un gran monstruo pasó a través de él. El terrible dragón finalmente hizo acto de presencia, cuya representación era el final de todas las cosas, el gran **Megidramon. **la gigantesca bestia de un sólo mover de su boca se comió al mensajero de los dioses; el joven desconcertado no pudo mover ni un músculo, cosa perjudicial.

El ángel se le acerco por la espalda clavándole una espada traspasando su corazón, Lyon escupía sangre impotente ante la situación sabiendo que sería su final.

Lyon: maldito ¿Por qué haces esto?.

- ustedes se metieron en mi camino, eligieron morir y yo cumplí con su deseo -

Lyon: no veo como una persona de la apariencia de 14 años pudiera ser tan cruel.

- ¿Cruel?.

Lyon: si.. dime, ¿tuviste un nombre el cual te identificara con los humanos?.

- claro... lo tengo, sólo que no lo uso mucho, pero ya que estas a punto de morir puedo decírtelo -

Lyon: dimelo.

- mi nombre es... Takato -

Diciendo su nombre humano retira la espada de su víctima y la deja abandonada en ese lugar, mientras se cargaba en el regazo del dragón demonio que volaba por los aires, tenía cosas que planear.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

**NOTAS: **

_*Gehena es el purgatorio de los judíos, lo usare para nombrar el mundo de las tinieblas donde provienen demonios y ángeles caídos._

_*Abaddon es un demonio de los abismos de la tradición judeo-cristiana, es el ángel de la muerte y la destrucción._


	2. El llamado de los ángeles caídos

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE GEHENA**

**Libro Uno: Los Tres Dragones del fin.**

**Capítulo II - El llamado de los ángeles caídos**

Las tierras medias eran compuestas por muchos reinos, uno de ellos adoptó el nombre _Camelot _debido a que en este se entrenaban a los más hábiles caballeros. Se dice que una vez hubo 12 caballeros de los digimon muy poderosos los cuales fundaron el reino y desterraron las fuerzas de las tinieblas en los más recónditos espacios de Gehena, estos dieron su conocimiento y habilidades a las futuras generaciones por si se presentaba alguna emergencia como la que se esta viendo ahora.

Había pasado más o menos una semana desde que el sello se había roto y ahora mismo uno de los tres legendarios ángeles caídos atacaba Tierra Media, como perteneciente al trió tenía una gama extensa de habilidades y poderes, se podría decir que era hasta inmortal. En el palacio principal del reino, se encontraba una recámara especial, una sala de reuniones donde se encontraban los descendientes de aquellos caballeros, por el momento sólo estaban dos de linea directa y un general los cuáles miraban como serían los siguientes movimientos.

- Algún movimiento de nuestro enemigo - decía el de más edad, aunque todos de por sí eran jóvenes, este tendría a penas como 18 años de edad.

- Sabemos que los ejércitos del oscuro Astaroth están enfrentándose con el Reino de fuego, igualmente a puesto su mirada sobre los terrenos celestiales -

- Gracias Taiki, puedes retirarte y sigue recolectando la información que sea necesaria - respondió el mayor a su General de muy corta edad, él sólo hizo una reverencia y se marcho del lugar.

- Maldición! Desde que el sello se rompió las fuerzas oscuras están más activas - decía el otro miembro que se encontraba en la sala, era un muchacho de complexión robusta el cual llevaba puesto una armadura de oro.

- Lo se Davis, al menos él todavía no ha atacado - respondió el mayor, su nombre era Tai, llevaba consigo una armadura de color blanco, en la espalda llevaba la legendaria espada Grey, pues debajo de una capa del mismo color.

Davis: pero debido a eso Astaroth comenzó con sus ataques, a puesto que si el otro siguiera dormido este no movería ni un sólo dedo.

Tai: las leyendas dicen que cuando los dos mundos se hicieron uno, nosotros nos fusionamos con su esencia; obtuvimos nuevas habilidades y se nos destino a cumplir un papel.

Davis: Si, ¿Cuál hubiera sido su papel si no fuera infectado por las energías negativas?¿Crees qué sería como nosotros?.

Tai: Tal vez, pero puede que su papel simplemente fuera ser nuestro destructor.

Davis: puede que tengas razón, aun así los otros dos...

La conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los soldados que protegían el castillo.

- Mis señores, han llegado informes de que fue visto un enorme monstruo por los parajes del viento, es comandado por Astaroth y lleva un enorme ejército con sigo -

Tai: Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Davis: esto no tiene sentido, ese ángel nunca había dado su rostro a conocer.

Tai: Ahora sus acciones parecen ser más activas que nunca, prepárate, tendremos un poco de acción por estos lares.

0000000

Un gran ejército de digimon pertenecientes al mundo de las tinieblas, devastación era causada por cada lugar donde pasaba el gran **Gulfmon; **una bestia cuyo final solamente es la destrucción sin sentido, puede ser terriblemente fuerte pero carece de pensamientos propios por lo cual puede ser controlado con facilidad por alguien que tenga las suficientes habilidades y conocimientos.

Al frente de las hordas oscuras estaba su todopoderoso amo, un digi-humano de cabellos negros que llevaba puesta la armadura del shinigami Duskmon y en su espalda se extendía dos enormes alas negras; él era conocido como todos como el demoníaco Astaroth, quien heredo las habilidades de Barbamon y Beelzemon, dos señores demonio de gran poder.

- Gulfmon, asugarate de no dejar a nadie con vida - dictamino el cruel ángel caído.

Su objetivo en estas tierras era el poder capturas al heredero del conocimiento espiritual del guerrero legendario del viento, si bien los diez antiguos guerreros eran aclamados de lograr la hazaña de derrotar a Lucemon, el primer ángel caído en tiempos primigenios.

La enorme bestia se abalanzo para atacar, sin embargo fue alentada por una fuerte ventisca, al frente de sus enemigos se encontraba varios digimon del tipo pájaro todos de gran nivel, el que los enfrentaba era una jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, portaba los atuendos de la legendaria Zephyrmon.

- al fin nos encontramos niña - si, finalmente se encontraba con su presa.

- oye tú, vas a pagar por lo que les ha hecho a los habitantes de este lugar - decía la joven.

- crees que puedes con el gran Astaroth, no me hagas reír; como tú que obtuviste el conocimiento a partir del viento yo lo obtuve a partir de las sombras -

- imposible, eso quiere decir... - el ángel caído la interrumpe.

- yo desciendo del antiguo guerrero de la oscuridad que alguna vez desafió a Lucemon - finalmente hacia revelación de su linaje.

- pero entonces, deberías estar de nuestro lado - la chica esperaría eso, pero este no era el caso.

- las cosas cambian, ahora entrégame el conocimiento del viento o si no te lo quito a la fuerza - y también daba a conocer sus demandas.

- eso no pienso dártelo jamas!- parecía ser la respuesta definitiva.

- **Ventisca Poderosa - **un gran remolino enfrentó al ángel oscuro, pero sin más este la desvió con un movimiento de su brazo; volando con rapidez hacia ella queda justo al frente.

Astaroth: ¿eso es todo? Déjame mostrarte como pelea de verdad un guerrero **Mirada Mortal. **

Rayos que salían de los ojos de la armadura golpearon a su adversario haciéndola impactar contra el suelo, podría usar las habilidades de Barbamon o Beelzemon si quisiera, pero haría hoy honor a la leyenda, además quería jugar un poco. La descendiente del poder del viento se levantaba dificultosamente, ese ataque fue muy fuerte, pero le enseñaría a ese engreído.

Sus tropas enfrentaban a las del enemigo, ella voló con velocidad posicionándose a sus espaldas "**Energía Destructora", **de sus manos energía fue acumulada e impactada contra el ángel caído sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, mandado unos metros por este se recompuso al instante.

- eres muy fuerte - le decía la muchacha.

- claro, he superado el poder de los mismos guerreros mi niña, soy el siguiente paso - Astaroth creyó conveniente mofarse de ella.

- ¿Por qué estas en la búsqueda de más poder? ¿Por qué atacar a tus semejantes? -

Esas palabras de la chica le produjeron gracia, se tomó tiempo para reírse maniáticamente y después hablarle a esa insolente.

- ¿Semejantes? No se comparen con migo, mi poder va mucho más allá de ustedes, soy uno de los tres legendarios ángeles caídos que pronto acabaran con este y muchos otros mundos -

La chica ensombreció su mirada, claro, los tres terribles ángeles caídos, poseedores de las técnicas de los siete reyes demonio; y él era uno de ellos, todo era claro, aunque alguna vez haya pertenecido a su linaje ahora era un enemigo muy peligroso y tendría que matarlo si fuera necesario.

Los dos se estudiaban los movimientos de su rival, se podía notar la tensión en el aire. Inesperadamente llegaron más refuerzos, uno de ellos era un chico con armadura de fuego y dos alas en su espalda, el otro era reconocido por el ángel oscuro como el guerrero de la luz y también podía ver a los sucesores de los caballeros de la realeza, uno con armadura de oro y el otro en atuendos de color blanco.

- Llegaron refuerzos por lo visto, no importa cuantos sean, ustedes simplemente no están a mi nivel - bramaba con enojo Astaroth.

Davis: inténtalo a ver si puedes, vamos, ataca.

El ángel caído se mostraba cada vez más molesto; usaría todo su poder para acabar con estas plagas de ser necesaria, les haría entender que no eran nada ante una poderosa presencia como él; recitando un extraño canto una sombra se materializo detrás de él, la figura de gran tamaño parecía ser una mezcla enferma de un payaso y un conejo.

- les presentare a su verdugo, el gran **Kerpymon - **movía sus brazos de una manera muy elocuente al presentar a su guardián oscuro; un arcángel bestia corrompido por las tinieblas.

El digimon maligno atacó con uno de sus rayos, todos lograron esquivarlo pero el poder se devolvió a su posición actual, el descendiente del caballero real de los milagros invocó un escudo luminoso que impactó contra la técnica; se había defendido con éxito y era su turno de atacar.

**- Disparo de Plasma - **

De la armadura dorada de Davis fueron lanzados misiles cuyo objetivo fue el ángel caído y su digimon guardián, se generó una gran explosión. Cuando el humo logró disiparse pudieron ver la imagen de Kerpymon cubriéndose con algunos moretones, volviendo a su posición original descubrieron que Astaroth no había sufrido daño alguno, fue protegido por el Digimon Demonio.

- rayos, no pudimos darle - hablaba el muchacho que tenía la armadura de fuego.

Astaroth: no estuvo nada mal pero...

El enemigo dejo la conversación al sentir un impulso, acaso ¿lo llamaban?, todo parecía indicar que sí.

Astaroth: tuvieron suerte esta vez, a la próxima prometo acabar con todos ustedes

Y de esa manera desapareció junto con Kerpymon en un remolino de sombras, todos estaban confundidos por su repentina acción, todos concluían que algo lo detuvo en ese instante, y Tai tenía certeza de saber de que se trataba.

0000000

Un castillo gótico se erguía orgullosamente en una colina rodeada por los bosques negros de Gehena, dentro de él había un enorme salon tal vez demasiado elegante; Astaroth apareció en el lugar con una actitud muy serena, acto que hizo después fue inclinarse ante la figura que estaba sentada delante suyo. Mirándolo desde su trono se encontraba muy complaciente Abaddon, su mano sostenía su mejilla mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

- Me alegra mucho volverte a ver - comenzó a hablar el ángel del caos.

Astaroth: mi señor Abaddon...

- por favor, tu me puedes llamar por mi nombre -

Astaroth: Maestro Takato, al parecer finalmente despertaste del hechizo.

Hablaba con una sonrisa muy leve, los tres se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, se podía decir que eran grandes amigos.

- Koichi, ¿Sabes algo de Moloch? - preguntaba algo preocupado ya que su tercer integrante no había hecho acto de presencia.

- Mi señor, Moloch fue encarcelado en una prisión hecha por las bestias sagradas hace sólo unos meses -

Takato suspiraba mientras trataba de sostener la mirada a su compañero.

Astaroth: si usted quiere puedo ir y ...

- No, iré personalmente. Puedes acompañarme - decía Abaddon.

- claro, será un placer -

Abaddon se levantó de su trono y camino por el salón, este lugar era rodeado por las estatuas esculpidas de los fallecidos Siete Reyes Demonio hace tiempo ya, enfoco su mirada en la de Lucemon y se quedo unos minutos a contemplarla.

- Koichi, tu al ser descendiente del antiguo guerrero legendario de la oscuridad ¿Algún día podrías llegar a traicionarme por ser quien eres y yo por ser la viva imagen del portador de luz y oscuridad?-

Para el ángel del caos era pertinente hacerle esta pregunta a su compañero, la soledad era algo insoportable para él.

Astaroth, el cual se encontraba de pie ya, le extraño mucho esa pregunta.

- Ni pensarlo, los guerreros legendarios me abandonaron hace mucho tiempo, yo sólo puedo ser fiel a mi señor -

Takato sólo pudo sonreír al escuchar tales palabras, en el camino de los recuerdos todos fueron abandonados por quienes más querían en ese momento, dejándolos solos en la oscuridad. Su rostro dejo de mostrar una expresión amable a una malvada, una mueca oscura pudo notarse en su cara.

- Astaroth, apresurémonos, esta vez nadie podrá detenernos, reduciremos todo a la nada -

A diferencia de cualquier ser malvado, sus objetivos estaban lejos de ser la conquista; planeaba borrar todo, ir al principio de las cosas.

- Reducir todo a la nada, y así construir nuestro mundo perfecto - completo Astaroth la frase de su amo.

Koichi camino por el salón hasta encontrarse con la imagen de Beelzemon, un rey demonio que solía ser solitario por naturaleza; desviando la mirada continuo con la conversación.

- Sin embargo, hay un problema -

Esto molesto sumamente al ángel del caos.

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó algo irritado

- El dragón de la muerte y el Conde del .. -

Interrumpido por el movimiento de la mano de su amo, dejo de hablar sabiendo que Abaddon comprendió el mensaje que quería darle.

- De eso nos encargaremos después, ¿entendido?. Sin embargo, es preocupante que el Conde se haya involucrado -

Astaroth sólo inclino la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron del castillo, primero tendrían que liberar al tercer ángel oscuro.

0000000

Uno de los reinos de este mundo se encontraba prácticamente encima de él, muchos los han llamado como el _Majestuoso Edén _o _El Jardín Celestial _, en este lugar se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros de flores de todo tipo, iluminado por un brillante sol radiante en todo su esplendor. Sentado en estos se encontraba el descendiente de uno de los ángeles más poderosos.

Formalmente sus siervos se dirigían a él como **Uriel**, pero su nombre real es Takeru Takaishi, sus amigos cercanos lo nombraban TK, un apodo.

- Abaddon, finalmente te decidiste a atacar -

El muchacho tenía un gran nivel de perscepción, incluso pudo sentir que el sello se rompería incluso antes que pasara, sabía que de todos los ángeles oscuros, Abaddon era el más peligroso de todos.

Por qué lo sabe, pues el fue quien lo sello en primer lugar; no tuvo más elección que esa, lo hubiera matado para salvar vidas, sin embargo, al final no pudo.

- esta ves... aunque tenga que matarte... no permitiré que hagas tu voluntad, eso lo juró.

Levantándose del lugar, camino hacia su castillo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y las cuales debía prepararse.

**Fin del Capítulo II**

**NOTAS **

_*Astaroth es un gran duque del infierno, perteneciente a la primera jerarquía._

_*Moloch es el demonio que encuentra placentero hacer llorar a las madres cuando les quitaba sus hijos, se dice que su fuerza aumentaba en el mes de Diciembre_

_*Uriel, cuyo nombre significa "luz de Dios" o "Llama de Dios". Es uno de los siete arcángeles de la tradición del judaísmo rabínico. _


End file.
